L'amant de la lune
by z67ywkvp dite Kurea-chan
Summary: Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses, il faut se le dire. Mais malgré L, malgré les autres, malgré leur vie, ils continueront de jouer cette mascarade illusoire, espérant un jour sortir de leur boucle maudite. Et dans leur crime commun, seul la lune restera de leur côté, éternellement silencieuse et éphémère. Le sang coulera délicieusement sur ce blanc souillé... - Lemon -


**L'amant de la lune**

**Bien le bonjour à vous. Je me présente: Henri IV!**

**... Non... ça c'est mon cours d'histoire... merde... comment je m'appelle, déjà? Ah oui! Kurea-chan! Pour vous servir, nobles compagnons!**

**Quelques informations sur cette fiction, pour commencer...**

**La raison qui m'a poussé à l'écrire est simple. Je bloquais sur mes autres fictions et j'avais besoin de me changer les idées. Puisqu'aucun bêta n'attendait cette fiction, j'ai pu prendre tout mon temps pour l'écrire, ce qui fait que je ne me suis pas trop stressée. Néanmoins, je vais devoir tout de même me forcer à bien me concentrer pour écrire la suite de mes fictions (te concentrer? avec ton oncle qui fait des travaux et la télé allumée juste à côté de toi?) je demande à ma conscience de fermer sa grande /censuré/, merci.**

**Voilà pour les raisons. Maintenant, que puis-je vous dire...?**

**(Te forces pas, Kurea... Ils sont là pour ta fiction, pas pour tes délirer de folle échappée d'asile)**

**Comme je l'ai si finement écris plus haut... Ta /censuré/!**

**Bon... bah je vous laisse lire le premier Mello/Near que je poste (que je poste~ ;D) La ferme! Ils ont pas besoin que tu leur prouves que t'as d'autres trucs louches dans ton ordinateur! (Fermes-là toi!... Attends un instant... Depuis quand JE suis devenue la conscience?!)**

**Enfin libre!**

**Je prend la place de Kurea pour vous souhaiter une bonne lecture!**

**(Attends! Je leur ai pas encore parlé de mon chien!)**

**T'as pas de chien...**

**(Oups)**

**o-0*A*0-o**

« T'es vraiment une merde, Near. Tu le sais, ça ? T'es un putain d'enfoiré, espèce de salopard ».

« Mello, un peu de tenue, s'il-te-plait ».

Les orphelins se lancèrent des regards embarrassés. Mello venait encore une fois d'obtenir la note en-dessous de son rival et il ne se privait pas de lui montrer son mécontentement.

Le blond s'était assis sur le bureau de son rival après avoir poussé toutes ses affaires parterre avec violence. Le stylo bleu de Near se cassa en deux morceaux. La tension monta. Les sueurs froides coulèrent. Les apeurements débutèrent. Le silence força l'entrée de la salle. La gêne s'infiltrait comme un poison douloureux.

« Tu veux savoir de combien est notre différence, petit merdeux ? »

« Non, mais ça ne t'empêchera pas de me le dire, je suppose », répliqua indifféremment la statue de marbre.

« Tout juste, l'iceberg. Deux points. Deux putains de points m'empêchent de te laminer la gueule. Tu vois le genre ? », cracha-t-il en ouvrant une tablette de chocolat noir.

« Eh bien, fais en sorte de me doubler au lieu de hurler comme un hystérique ».

Les autres commençaient à avoir très peur. Encore une fois, Near se défendait contre la furie par des répliques vexantes et ça allait de plus en plus mal. Pourvu que le blond ne craque pas. Les effusions de sang n'attiraient personne.

Les yeux des orphelins hésitèrent à se poser sur cette scène aussi habituelle qu'inquiétante ou à regarder ailleurs.

Pourtant, ils étaient les seuls à craindre la dispute. Ou plutôt, les deux premiers étaient les seuls à ne rien craindre du tout. Near soutenait le regard dur de celui qui le lançait via une haine qu'il n'hésitait pas à montrer, avec une indifférence exaspérante. Devant ça, les yeux du blond semblaient bruler et voulaient bruler. Mais Near resta l'incarnation du froid. Il répondait juste quand Mello lui parlait mais c'était surtout parce que la politesse voulait qu'on réponde à quelqu'un qui vous apostrophait.

Le feu et la glace qui tentaient encore une fois de se battre.

Encore et toujours. Prisonnier l'un de l'autre.

Mello se pencha tout près de son rival, tellement près que leurs yeux ne pouvaient se dérober, même s'ils le voulaient. Le bleu retenait le gris. Le gris s'attachait au bleu. Et sur leur visage, on ne voyait que de la haine et de l'indifférence se battre.

Tout doucement, par un murmure dédaigneux, les lèvres du russe s'ouvrirent et chuchotèrent son sentiment omniprésent tant remué.

« Je te hais, Near ».

Et il croqua dans un morceau de sa tablette avant de se retirer de la scène, presque théâtralement.

Tout le monde retenait son soupir de soulagement. La tension était retombée après la sortie du deuxième. Ils pouvaient retrouver leur calme. Mais si eux pouvaient le faire, ils sentaient que tout le monde n'était pas de cette humeur. Avec inquiétude, leurs regards convergèrent vers un seul et même point.

Les mains de Near tremblaient.

o-0*A*0-o

Minuit moins cinq.

L'horloge tournait inlassablement et courageusement. Si belle. Si forte. Elle qui annonçait tout. Les joies comme les peines.

Minuit moins quatre.

Near était sur son lit, assis, défiant le couvre-feu avec excitation. Il sentait son cœur battre dans sa cage thoracique. Si fort, si délicieux, si plaisant.

Il allait commettre son énième crime.

C'était tellement alléchant. Son pécher à lui. Qu'il ne montrait qu'à la lune, sa compagne, son amante.

Minuit moins trois.

Il allait exploser en morceaux si cela continuait. Ses membres tremblaient. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Deux semaines au moins. Mais aujourd'hui, personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher et personne ne le saurait. Comme toujours, personne ne sait jamais rien.

Son plus grand secret était prisonnier de cette pièce. C'était là qu'il attendait son crime sous le tictac langoureux de son horloge, protégé par son amante blanche qui trônait sur le noir du ciel envahi d'étoiles.

Minuit moins deux.

Le noir du ciel était aussi dans cette chambre normalement blanche mais désormais coloré d'une encre sombre. Les volets et les rideaux étaient ouverts, permettant à l'albinos blanc de lancer quelques derniers regards à sa compagne et confidente. Le crime était là, tout près, sans doute en chemin vers son cœur qui battait à tout rompre.

Si bruyant.

Si érotique.

Ce rouge du sang entourant cet organe rouge dans un corps blanc. La pureté souillée dans le crime rouge.

Si beau.

Et l'horloge continuait de l'approcher de son heure. Toujours si forte et courageuse, dans ses parures anciennes, dans sa langueur monotone et entrainante. Comme si elle voulait faire savourer son pouvoir temporel si intime.

Minuit moins une.

Near oublia de respirer mais son cœur n'oublia pas de battre à toute allure. Comme un moteur délicieux et meurtrier.

Plus qu'une minute à attendre. La lune lui souhaita une merveilleuse nuit dans l'enfer du pécher qu'il répétait le plus souvent que son âme le lui permettait. Le délice arrivait en même temps que le supplice.

Si doux et douloureux à la fois, ce qui donnait le piquant au crime.

Le début était proche.

Minuit pile.

L'heure du crime était là, imminent, inoubliable.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec lenteur, plongeante dans une pénombre morbide où un adolescent vêtu de blanc étouffait dans sa respiration disparue, perdu dans le noir du ciel, sous le regard bienveillant de son amante.

Il se leva de son lit, le rouge aux joues, et couru vers l'intrus avec envie, se blottissant contre lui, sûr de son identité.

L'intrus le poussa un peu, de manière à fermer la porte à clé derrière lui.

Ils étaient seuls, enfermés dans leur pécher criminel.

Near amena ses lèvres quémandeuse de baiser contre ses homologues humides et doux. La chaleur de leur étreinte entoura Near de ce sentiment malfaiteur qui le gonflait d'euphorie. Il en voulait plus.

« Encore une fois, tu ne m'as pas fait attendre, Mello ».

La lune berça la pièce de sa délicate clarté cristalline qui se reflétait si bien sur la peau nacré de l'albinos. Et il put enfin _le_ contempler dans toute sa splendeur.

Mello, les cheveux brillants à la clarté du ciel le regardait d'un regard protecteur, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis des semaines. Et c'était le cas. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls dans une pièce fermée, goutant à leur crime commun, leur secret inavouable.

Leur amour.

Le premier et le deuxième, les successeurs du détective de renommé mondial, n'avaient aucunement le droit de se prêter à ce genre de plaisir. C'était mal. Ce n'était pas à l'image de L. C'était leur crime passionnel. Le crime de toute leur mémoire. Le crime le plus magnifique, parfait. Caché de tous.

Ils ne manipulaient pas ils étaient la Manipulation.

La jour, ils se haïssaient, se disputaient devant les autres avec violence.

La nuit, ils étaient amants, se pardonnaient toutes leur méchanceté de la journée.

Collé, le dos contre la porte, Mello embrassait ce petit être qu'il disait ouvertement détester devant autrui mais qui faisait battre son cœur avec une intensité délicieuse.

Sa langue lécha affectueusement les lèvres roses de son amour secret, les léchant, les embrassant, les aspirants, les aimants. Les deux bouts de chairs ne tardèrent plus à s'ouvrir, timide mais pècheresse, délicates mais avides.

Le baiser enflammé s'accompagna de mains baladeuses plus désireuses qu'auparavant.

Near gémit en sentant les mains enserrer ses cuisses. Son corps partit en arrière, bien rattrapé par le bras gauche du blond qui entoura son dos pour le garder collé contre lui. Son autre main servit à rehausser la cuisse droite du blanc qui s'enroula mécaniquement autour des hanches félines face à lui, par habitude. Le blanc enserra les épaules de Mello et participa aux baisers aimants avec vitalité.

« Tu es particulièrement câlin, ce soir », remarqua le russe.

« Tu étais très proche de moi aujourd'hui, Mello. Tu sais ? Quand on s'est disputé en classe. Tu t'es assis sur ma table pour te pencher vers moi et je pouvais sentir ton odeur… J'ai cru que j'allais me jeter sur toi. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais j'avais tellement envie de toi que mes mains en tremblaient. Je crois que les autres ont pris ça pour de la colère ».

« Cette bande d'ignorants… Enfin, crois-moi, t'étais pas le seul à avoir eu envie pendant cette scène. Tu avais oublié de boutonner le dernier bouton de ta chemise, Near. Je voyais ta gorge entière ».

Pour appuyer ses dires, il déposa ses lèvres contre le cou pâle, appréciant le soupire qui l'accompagnait.

« Je ne peux plus tenir », avoua le blond après un énième gémissements érotique.

« Alors lâches-toi », conseilla ironiquement l'amant de la lune.

A peine eut-il fait franchir ces mots de ses lèvres que Mello souleva le jeune garçon qu'il plaqua contre son lit pour se mettre sur lui et le couvrir de baiser chauds et envoutants.

« Oh… Mello », souffla l'autre en sentant les baisers couvrir ses joues et son front. « Tu le fais exprès de me faire languir comme ça ? »

« Oui ».

« Sadique ».

« Appel de débauche ».

« C'est une insulte, ça ? »

« A toi de voir, flocon de neige ».

« Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps à discuter de ça. Ça fait deux semaines que tes bras me manquent… »

Sa phrase se perdit dans un autre baiser fiévreux. Il sentait sa chemise se déboutonner sous des doigts experts, dopés d'adrénaline. C'était bien trop long à son goût. La seule chose qu'il voulait, là, maintenant, tout de suite… c'était une chaleur corporelle, une proximité indécente qu'on leur avait jusque-là retiré. Et ces saloperies de vêtements les empêchaient de se gouter !

Les deux semaines d'attentes étaient dues à une accumulation d'imprévus. Un des orphelins s'était révolté contre Roger et avait donc écopé une punition qui le forçait à rester plus tard après le couvre-feu pour nettoyer le couloir des chambres de l'orphelinat. Mais, par esprit de vengeance, le puni avait déversé un kilo de javel sur le sol et avait tenté de s'échapper de la Wammy's House avec de l'argent volé sans aucun remord. Roger avait été hors de lui et l'avait sévèrement réprimandé. Depuis, le directeur avait embauché deux surveillants pour faire des rondes devant les dortoirs des deux étages, empêchant les amants de se retrouver.

Heureusement, Mello était plus intelligent et avait réussi à prévoir un plan pour leur passer sous les pattes mais il avait dû attendre deux semaines car les deux surveillants – grossièrement débiles – avaient été plus féroce leurs premiers jours et ne laissaient rien passer, la mine sévère mais voyant qu'il ne se passait plus rien depuis cet incident, ils s'étaient calmés et faisaient désormais leur travail sans se fatiguer – donc, très mal.

La frustration de deux semaines de séparation remontait, les rendant aussi impatient que des enfants allant au parc d'attraction.

En temps normal, Near était plus chaste, plus timide. Les rapports sexuels qu'il avait avec Mello se déroulaient généralement avec calme et patience ils prenaient le temps de se sentir. Mais ce soir était différent. Ce plaisir leur avait été retiré trop longtemps et ce fut sans patience que les pans de la chemise blanche s'écartèrent.

Enfin.

Il était enfin là, sous ses yeux. Ce monstre de beauté et de luxure. Blanc comme le premier flocon d'hiver, délicat comme une marguerite fraiche, faible comme un bébé qui découvrait le monde.

Une débauche qu'on voulait garder pour soi.

La langue rouge alla sur ce corps frêle, complétement grelottant de plaisir, ayant presque oublié comme faire gémir cet être si sensible.

Mello hésitait entre calme et brutalité. Les deux avaient leur part d'érotisme. Mais Near était si prude… la douceur était recommandé avec ce genre d'être qui se brisait plus facilement qu'il ne le montrait à l'accoutumé par sa fausse indifférence. Quoique Mello se souvenait l'avoir déjà pris à même le mur, un soir de colère où il avait accusé Near de commencer une relation avec Linda juste parce qu'elle avait joué avec lui sur son fameux puzzle. Ça avait été aussi plaisant que douloureux. Et durant les jours où il voulait rendre Mello jaloux – donc les jours où Near était doué d'un putain de masochisme de malade – il reparlait à Linda pendant quelques temps – en fait, c'était surtout elle qui parlait pendant que Near l'écoutait distraitement en surveillant son amant d'un œil. Généralement, la patience de Mello arrivait à bout et il le lui faisait payer le soir, sachant qu'après la partie douleur, il y aurait une partie de pardon et de douceur.

C'était toujours comme ça, habituel. Ils aimaient cet habituel autant que l'imprévu. Tout était si charmant dans leurs yeux.

Et si Near s'amusait avec Mello, l'inverse était aussi vrai. Leur jeu coquin était de faire craquer l'autre pendant la journée. Ça les amusait beaucoup de se torturer comme ça – les jeux des génies ont toujours quelque chose de malsain.

Mello pouvait rester des heures en étant torse nu, dans la grande salle de jeu en faisant des gestes ou en disant des paroles à double-sens que seuls eux pouvaient comprendre.

Ces jours-là, Near devait travailler très dur sur son masque d'indifférence.

Et il l'abandonnait le soir en le troquant contre un masque de plaisir.

Celui-ci était d'ailleurs en train de se peindre sur sa figure en sentant sa poitrine sous les dents et la langue de son amant. Pendant qu'il torturait le haut du petit corps, Mello plaça narquoisement son genou en bas, poussant une plainte perverse à se découler dans la pièce.

« Mello… Ahh… Bon sang… »

Mais il ne pouvait pas lui mentir en disant qu'il voulait que cela s'arrête c'était bien trop bon pour ça. Alors il enroula ses bras autour de la nuque prisonnière des cheveux dorés, emmêlés dans la gestuel de leurs ébats nocturnes.

Mello se redressa vivement et s'arracha de son T-shirt ennuyeux pour l'envoyer balader quelque part dans la pièce avant de s'attaquer une fois de plus à une paire de lèvres rougies de baisers chocolatés.

Les mains de Near s'aventurèrent vers le bas du dos qu'il l'enjambait, glissant dans son pantalon, curieuses de la texture chaude de ses fesses.

« Near. Si tu commences comme ça… »

« Alors fais en sorte de me doubler »

Un sourire carnassier s'étala sur la face rougie de Mello et il prit Near dans ses bras pour le redresser et le plaquer contre le mur qui se collait au lit blanc.

Near, assis sur les fesses, les jambes écartées avec Mello entre elles, à genoux, l'impatience brillant dans leurs yeux, le regardait sans vraiment comprendre. Mais déjà, Mello faisait glisser le pantalon blanc sur les cuisses lisses pour ensuite le retirer complétement, exposant le jeune garçon à son regard envieux.

Near comprenait qu'aujourd'hui, ce serait d'abord cette position qu'ils exécuteraient pour leur plaisir.

A nouveau, les bras de Near s'enroulèrent autour du cou devant lui, ne faisant pas attention à sa chemise qui tombait sur ses avant-bras. Doucement, une main arriva à l'entrejambe dévoilé, laissant un frisson de bien-être parcourir le blanc. Des mouvements réguliers se firent, et à chaque coup, un gémissement s'échappa de la gorge de Near.

C'était une douce musique légère qui tranchait violemment le silence noir de _leur_ chambre. Si on s'élevait et observait la scène d'en haut, seules deux silhouettes étaient visibles, collées dans un coin de la pièce, peu mouvementées et si silencieuses.

Les mouvements semblèrent bientôt plus rapide, plus impatients, plus bestiaux. Near était rempli de spasmes et sa bouche s'ouvrait sur des faibles murmures érotiques, fidèles à se petite carrure.

L'orgasme montait. Au moment où il arriva enfin, le petit poignet de l'albinos s'encra dans sa bouche pour étouffer le violent cri qui menaçait de sortir. Il vint dans la main voisine, gémissant et épuisé.

« Near… Pourquoi caches-tu tes cris ? »

Le regard de Mello parut presque triste il ne comprenait pas ce geste qui brisait son fantasme.

« Ahh… La… La ch-chambre d'à côté n'est p-pas… li-libre, aujourd'hui… Ahh… »

Sans chercher à connaitre qui était dans la chambre normalement vide d'à côté et pourquoi, Mello parut soulager et reprit ses douces caresses langoureuses.

Il leva sa main vers le visage blanc et caressa sa joue, son nez, son front, redescendit sur la joue et puis sur la bouche dont il dessina les contours avant de pousser ses doigts dans cette antre humide.

Timidement, une langue chaude vint lécher les intrus. D'abord sur la longueur puis partout où il pouvait. Sa hâte était grande et il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait désespérément agrippé la main pour la garder près de lui.

La vue de ce jeune garçon, les joues rouges, nu, le corps pal, en train de lécher ses doigts était une œuvre d'art vivante. Il le voulait maintenant.

Mello remplaça habilement sa main par sa langue et il plaça ses doigts près de l'entrée intime de Near, s'attirant un soupire de plaisir étouffé par une langue joueuse.

Les doigts se glissèrent sans gêne dans l'antre chaude, furtivement, prenant le temps d'observer l'albinos noyé dans le baiser, les yeux entre-ouverts et les joues colorées.

Mello, de ses yeux couleur iolite, assombris par le plaisir de la chair, observait son camarade se tendre et gémir le plus silencieusement possible. Les doigts s'en allèrent plus profondément, s'organisèrent pour le détendre, jugeant la souplesse de ce corps.

« Mello… S'il-te-plait… »

« Oui ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ? », demanda narquoisement le russe.

« Je… m'impatiente ».

« Au sujet de quoi ? »

« Mello… Tu sais parfaitement… de quoi je parle… »

Le blond fit mine de réfléchir, tout en continuant ses va-et-vient.

« Non, vraiment… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu me parles, Near. Pourrais-tu t'exprimer plus clairement ? »

Le nommé paraissait au bord du gouffre, tremblotant, frustré et mécontent de l'humour sadique de son compagnon. Mais s'il voulait enfin passer à la suite, il n'avait plus qu'à laisser sa fierté dans un coin.

« Mello… Je… J'ai besoin de toi… maintenant… »

Jugeant la réponse satisfaisante, Mello s'écarta un peu, retira ses doigts – s'attirant un râle de mécontentement – et il observa Near par curiosité.

Il semblait si fragile. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas vu si… offert ? Si beau ? Et pourquoi devaient-ils subir ça ? Ce serait trop demander à l'univers de les laisser tranquille ?

Au Diable le grand L et son héritage ! A quoi cela sert-il de vivre de mystère en renonçant à son cœur ?

Mello et Near aimait bien L. Mais ils haïssaient le titre de L.

Les yeux noirs s'ouvrirent, curieux de cette attente et impatient de commencer. Les orbes bleus semblaient prisonniers d'une grande nostalgie, elles se souvenaient de leur couleur devenue fade sous la forte pression qu'elles subissaient. Mello se souvenait de l'insipidité de sa vie.

Il n'aimait pas sa vie.

Sa rêverie fut interrompue par deux mains qui se placèrent contre ses joues, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

Near connaissait ce regard. Il avait parfois le même.

C'était le regard mélancolique qu'ils avaient lorsqu'ils rêvaient d'évasion et de paix. C'était leur regret qui s'affichait. Mais lorsqu'ils songeaient que sans ça, ils ne se seraient pas connus, ils ne savaient plus quoi penser.

Mello se rapprocha de Near, collant son corps ébouillanté contre le sien et son front contre celui de l'autre, sans jamais le quitter des yeux. Il voulait le voir et il voulait qu'il le voie.

Avec une lenteur modérée, Mello commença à rentrer dans le corps de Near, progressivement malgré ses pulsions. Lorsqu'il fut complétement à l'intérieur, essoufflé et couvert de spasmes incontrôlables, il se força à attendre que son jeune amant s'habitue à lui, caressant ses cheveux d'une main, leurs fronts toujours collés, les yeux verrouillés entre eux.

Near murmura plaintivement le nom du blond entre deux gémissements. Ce dernier attrapa les jambes blanches pour se mettre dans une meilleure position et il lui chuchota calmement :

« Mors-moi, si tu veux ».

L'albinos s'exécuta mais d'abord avec douceur, ayant peur de lui faire mal. Mais lorsque le premier coup de rein l'emporta, il se rendit compte qu'il allait devoir serrer sa mâchoire avec plus de conviction s'il ne voulait pas ameuter tout l'orphelinat dans la chambre.

Une fois de plus, le coup se fit en lui, puissant et assuré. Ses bras autour du cou de Mello, ses dents dans sa chair, ses cuisses autour de sa taille, tout était parfait. Leurs corps dansaient sur les draps blancs avec la symphonie du vent de dehors. Les coups se firent de plus en plus précis jusqu'à ce qu'un point particulier à l'intérieur du plus jeune fut atteint.

Sa prise buccale sur l'épaule de Mello s'affermit encore et sans qu'il le remarque, du sang commençait à sortir de la morsure mais cela ne les dérangea pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, cette douleur ne donnait qu'envie au russe de refrapper la prostate de Near avec la même indécence. Cette fois-ci, les ongles de l'albinos cherchèrent un endroit où se rattraper afin de ne pas perdre pied comme il était en train de le faire. Alors il donna des coups de griffes où il pouvait, continuant de rattraper ses gémissements honteux en les déversant dans la plaie qu'il creusait à cause de son plaisir.

L'ambiance s'électrisait, l'atmosphère les consumait, les coups s'accéléraient à un point où des étoiles valsaient sous les yeux mi-clos de Near. Mello commençait à soupirer son surnom en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux d'argents qui brillaient sous la clarté de l'astre de la nuit.

Leur centre de gravité étant complétement brouillé, les deux corps enlacés tombèrent sur le côté. Mello les tourna immédiatement pour se retrouver sur lui et continuer ses coups de reins dévastateurs, l'épaule toujours meurtrie dans la bouche de l'autre.

Near prit l'initiative de lâcher sa prise ensanglanté pour enrouler ses doigts dans les cheveux doré pour l'attirer dans un baiser au goût cuivré.

Leurs peaux les irritaient à force des frictions de leurs deux corps transpirants de leur activité.

Son plaisir renouvelé à chaque coups, des larmes perlaient des yeux d'onyx mais il ne sut pas si c'était parce qu'il était déchiré en deux ou si c'était à cause de ce plaisir qui lui brulait les entrailles d'un feu ardent.

Toujours dans l'espoir de masquer ses cris, Near mordait le cou et la peau qui lui était exposé, s'attirant des grognements de satisfactions.

« Near… »

Entendre son nom être prononcé contre l'oreiller amena les yeux noirs à se verrouiller temporairement contre ses homologues pour y lire une satisfaction délicate, un plaisir unique et un amour dévoilé.

Mais une certaine contraction musculaire dans le bas-ventre de l'albinos lui signifia que l'orgasme montait de plus en plus.

La fin insoupçonnée arrivait, indésirable mais excitante.

Near se hâta d'embrasser son amant, voulant noyer son dernier cri dans sa bouche. Il plaça ses bras sous les aisselles de Mello pour placer ses mains contre ses omoplates, appuyant la pression entre leur corps. Les jambes aussi se serrèrent contre les hanches mouvantes.

Les va-et-vient furent plus fort encore que possible ils s'acharnaient et continuèrent leur torture criminelle jusqu'à ce qu'un voile blanc couvre leurs yeux.

Les larmes coulèrent encore sur les joues de Near.

Et dans leur baiser fou, ils se laissèrent submergés par l'orgasme violent qui les électrisa avant de les figer pour de bon.

Un liquide blanc traça une ligne sinueuse sur le ventre tremblant de l'adolescent blanc pendant qu'il se sentait rempli de l'intérieur.

Ils restèrent ainsi. L'un dans l'autre. Immobiles. Satisfaits.

C'était fini.

Sur ce blanc venant du corps albinos se peignait ce rouge venant du corps blond. Leur proximité était la dernière chose qui leur restait de cette nuit qui devrait à nouveau les séparer.

Car Mello devait se rendre dans sa chambre dans le cas d'une visite matinale. Si quelqu'un le prenait en flagrant délit à dormir dans la chambre de son rival, les problèmes germeraient sur eux.

Impossible de rester et impossible de partir.

Mais encore une fois, il le devait.

Sans sourires, sans excuses, sans motivations, Mello se dégagea – non sans un dernier baiser à l'être agonisant qui jonchait le lit – et il remit ses vêtements. Le noir cachait son sang rouge. Et le blanc restait immobile. Seuls les battements irréguliers de ses cils et le mouvement de sa poitrine prouvaient qu'il était vivant.

Ses yeux.

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur lui, patiente, attendant ce qu'il allait faire ensuite, voulant le suivre du regard jusqu'à la fin, bravant la douleur de son organisme.

Mello ne put résister à ces yeux. Il s'agenouilla sur Near et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

La lune leur souhaita une bonne nuit, séparés par des murs de bétons, sachant que jamais il ne leur sera permis de se réveiller ensemble.

… Du moins, tant qu'ils seront à la Wammy's House.

o-0*A*0-o

**Voilà pour la fin! (oui, elle a reprit la place du vrai narrateur et je suis redevenue sa conscience) Silence!**

**Bon... euh... Ah oui! Voilà ce que je voulais dire!**

**J'avais prévu d'écrire une "suite" à cette fiction "genre un two-shot ou au pire, un three-shot (si ça se dit)" mais pour le moment, considérez ça comme un One-shot parce que j'ai d'autres choses à finir avant de faire ça. Et comme à la base, ça devait être un One-Shot... (pourquoi rien ne se passe comme on le voudrait?!)...**

**Donc voilà! Merci d'avoir lu!**

**Sachez qu'un jour... je posterais cette fiction que je suis en train d'écrire depuis... je sais plus quand (et que t'en es au chapitre 10) qui est aussi un Mello/Near (rassures-toi, Matt... Je t'aime quand même mais dans la vie, y a des pulsions plus fortes que l'amitié que je te portes... - tu dérappes ma fille - bref! J'aime beaucoup Matt mais je suis vraiment sous le charme du couple Mello/Near!)**

**Cette fiction... est très... psychologique... Si je la sors un jour... euh... vous verrez bien...**

**(Tu t'es tout de même bien éloigné du sujet premier, ma fille... On parlait de ce One-shot)**

**Ah oui! En conclusion, ce chapitre ne devrait être que le premier mais je ne posterais la suite que lorsque j'aurais le temps. Avant cela, appellez ce chapitre un One-shot!**

**Merci encore de votre lecture! J'espère avoir fait quelque chose de buvable! Je ne m'attend pas à des éloges mais j'estime ne pas avoir écris une connerie, non plus.**

**Bisou~!**

**Kurea-chan (non... sans blague?) Ta gueule!**

**Merde! La censure a disparue!**


End file.
